Falsch
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Detik menitik kian berat. Kehampaan melanda seluruh dunianya, meruntuhkan harapan, serta menghanguskan cinta yang terpendam./ NARUSASU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Falsch** **© Nagisa Yuuki**

Hidup itu klise. Satu fakta yang selalu diyakininya hingga sekarang. Masa lalu menyebabkan luka, sementara masa depan menghancurkan segalanya.

Uchiha Sasuke ingat. Dulu mendiang Ibunya pernah berkata, waktu terkadang dapat menyembuhkan luka hati yang meradang, tapi waktu tidak dapat diputar maupun diubah. Semua hal berjalan mengikuti porosnya. Sebagaimana matahari yang menjadi pusat segala alam semesta.

Ia tahu... dan ia ingat.

Karena itulah ia berjalan di tempat seharusnya ia berada.

"Sasuke..."

Pinggangnya terlilit sesuatu yang besar dan hangat. Ia memandanginya tanpa minat, dua lengan berwarna kecokelatan yang tak pernah absen menyentuhnya. Sasuke tetap fokus pada rutinitas paginya—membuat kopi. Di atas meja telah terhidang setangkup roti tawar berlumur mentega. Sasuke tak suka makanan manis, ia tak pernah memakai selai yang 100% mengandung pemanis di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu sejak kemarin."

Sasuke mengabaikan bisikan itu. Kedua tangannya begitu cekatan mengadukkan sendok di dalam cangkir kopi. Warna minuman itu begitu pekat dan hitam, seperti hidup yang Sasuke kecam selama belasan tahun ini.

"Kemana saja kau pergi?"

Lelaki itu tak pernah belajar kapan ia harus diam dan mengunci rapat mulutnya. Sasuke benci pada suatu fakta bahwa lelaki berisik itu adalah kekasihnya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria berperawakan cukup matang—memasuki usia kepala empat. Berambut kuning. Bermata biru. Dengan tiga goresan tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya. Serta pemilik senyum bodoh, yang tak tahu kapan harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memuakkan—bagi Sasuke.

Jika orang-orang beranggapan hubungannya dengan Naruto telah memasuki fase intim sebagaimana seorang pria dewasa. Mereka salah besar. Sasuke memang dekat dengan Naruto—dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Tak hanya sering berbagi ranjang dan kamar mandi, tetapi juga berbagi segalanya.

Satu decakan lolos dari bibir berlekuk sensual Sasuke. Warnanya pink. Alami. Dan selalu basah menggoda. Naruto hampir lupa jika bibir yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal sarkas, selalu menyentuh kopi dan juga rokok. Tapi berapa kalipun Naruto menyesapnya, bibir Sasuke selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk kepuasan seksualnya. Sayang, Sasuke tak pernah mengizinkan dirinya mendapatkan hal lebih dari sekedar bercumbu atau bahkan mengoral.

Intinya, Sasuke masih virgin. Kerutannya utuh tanpa sekalipun terbobol oleh gajah Naruto.

Dia tertawa membayangkan hal jorok. Sepagi ini, otaknya bahkan belum bersih seperti cuciannya di kamar mandi. Naruto melirik lelaki ravennya lagi. Sasuke sudah beranjak dari counter dapur dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang lelaki itu sudah duduk di atas kursi sembari memakan menu sarapannya dalam diam.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau menerima cintaku tapi selalu bersikap sedingin ini. Sebenarnya kau terpaksa atau hanya ingin mencoba hal baru sih? Setiap kali aku ingin menyerah, kau selalu menarik perhatianku lagi. Menggodaku. Mengoral adik kecilku. Dan setelahnya kau pergi ke kamar lain, mengunci dirimu disana, bersikap seolah-olah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

Gerak tangan Sasuke berhenti. Ia batal menyuapkan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Garpu yang menusuk benda itu berakhir berdenting menabrak permukaan piring. Sasuke kehilangan nafsu makannya, dan memilih beranjak dari kursi sekaligus meninggalkan Naruto yang lagi-lagi mendesah keras selepas kepergiannya.

Sasuke tak pernah ingin menjalani hidup seperti ini. Merasa kosong menggerogoti hari-harinya, bayangan mimpi buruk yang tak pernah henti mengejar ketenangannya, atau lelaki pencipta segala kemalangan sekaligus orang yang harusnya disalahkan atas semuanya.

Uzumaki Naruto kekasihnya, hidupnya, pendampingnya, dan dia juga adalah musuhnya.

Miris.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggung pada permukaan pintu. Bergetar, tangisnya hampir pecah. Tapi laki-laki hampa sepertinya apa masih bisa mengeluarkan airmata?

Onyx hitamnya menyayu. Menatap satu titik yang ada di antara jari-jari kakinya. Sementara otak sibuk memutar. Mengingatkannya akan satu dosa terfatal Naruto di masa lalu. Dan memang lelaki itu pantas mendapatkan penghakiman paling parah sekaligus paling menyakitkan, melebihi apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya saat dulu.

Penyesalan terbesar Sasuke selama hidupnya bergulir lambat adalah bertemu dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto. Ia tidak yakin bahwa waktu akan dapat menyembuhkan luka hatinya yang meradang, karena waktu yang ia harapkan untuk bisa melupakan masa lalu justru menyeretnya ke dalam lubang neraka.

Sekarang ia benar kan? Masa depan memang menghancurkan segalanya.

 **...**

Bulatan tembaga di atas tembok menjalankan fungsinya dengan baik. Detik berlalu konstan, seperti deru napas yang berembus dari hidung kedua lelaki ini. Mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan meja sebagai pemisah di antara keduanya. Berbagai menu terhidang membangkitkan selera, tetapi tetap tak ada sepatahpun kata yang terucap dari bibir kedua lelaki itu. Mereka masih nyaman untuk diam. Menutup rapat celah bibirnya, meski ada banyak sekali yang ingin disampaikan oleh Naruto pada Sasuke.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Burung pelatuk kayu mengukuk keluar dari dalam sangkarnya. Itu adalah jam tua antik. Naruto sengaja membelikan benda itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-18. Tepatnya dua tahun lalu.

Keheningan solid ini menjemukkan. Naruto paling tidak suka diam. Dia adalah pria hiperaktif meskipun umurnya sudah berkepala empat. Perbedaan usianya dengan Sasuke terkadang menjadi penghalang, sampai sekarangpun Naruto sering kali bingung mengeluarkan topik pembicaraan yang tepat untuk mencairkan kebekuan mereka.

"Begini...," selama diam lebih dari satu jam tenggorokannya justru terasa kering dan haus. Naruto segera menyambar segelas anggur yang tadi dituangkan Sasuke untuknya. Sementara lelaki raven itu hanya meliriknya dalam diam. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan gelas kelima dan masih kuat terjaga tanpa mabuk. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku berpikir tentang memberikan sesuatu sebagai hadiah. Tapi sepertinya tak apa jika kali ini aku bertanya, apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya penuh harap. Biarlah Sasuke menertawakannya jika dia berpikir Naruto terlalu melankolis untuk pria seusia dirinya. Walaupun hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Jangankan tertawa, melihat Sasuke tersenyumpun ia tak pernah.

Seingat Naruto ia sudah menjalani hubungan bersama Sasuke selama tiga tahun. Dan selama tiga tahun pula mereka jarang terlibat percakapan. Interaksi keduanya sangat minim. Lebih tepatnya Narutolah yang selama ini banyak berkomentar dan menciptakan topik pembicaraan meski Sasuke jarang menanggapinya. Hubungan mereka sangat kaku, dan bodohnya Naruto bertahan selama itu untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa bisa dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona lelaki yang bahkan memiliki setengah usia dirinya.

"Sasuke... apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pandangannya sedikit berbayang ketika mencoba menatap ekspresi Sasuke yang tetap datar seperti biasanya. "Aku...," dan sekarang ia merasa seperti sedang menaiki kapal. Tubuhnya melemas, dan kepalanya kian berat untuk tetap ditegakkan. "Ukh... Sasu—" Naruto tak dapat menahan kesadarannya lagi. Ia terkulai lemah dengan kepala yang terbaring di atas meja.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Sasuke masih menatap datar sosok kekasihnya yang terkapar tak berdaya setelah meneguk segelas anggur darinya. Ia melirik botol minuman itu yang masih tersisa sedikit kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. "Aku," ia membuka mulut. Memandangi logo minuman yang tercetak pada badan botol lalu melempar pandangan ke jendela. "Mauku?"

Hanya Sasuke yang mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri. Ekspresinya memang telah lama mati, tetapi dendam yang membara selama belasan tahun di jantungnya masih terjaga kuat hingga sekarang.

 **...**

Dingin merambati sekujur tubuhnya. Kesadaran terjalin bagai seutas benang tipis. Naruto mengaduh. Bibirnya mengeluh. Hanya ada untaian kalimat absurd ketika ia mulai mendesis dan berusaha terjaga dari lelapnya. Ia berpikir, apakah hari sudah pagi? Tapi ketika matanya terbuka dan lehernya berderak saat menoleh, Naruto yakin waktu masih jauh dari kata pagi.

Omong-omong dimana dirinya sekarang?

"Ukh..." desisan lagi. Pandangan berbayang dan bibirnya bergetar merasakan hawa dingin. "Sasuke?" namun satu nama tetap lolos begitu lancarnya. Bagai sebuah refleks yang telah terprogram mati di otak lelaki itu.

"Disini," ujar suara jernih yang mampu membuatnya candu ketika mendengar. Desiran yang sama saat Naruto pertama kali mendengar nama si pemilik suara, tetap saja berhasil membuatnya jatuh ke dasar lubang cinta yang paling dalam. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan sahutan bagi panggilan Naruto, melainkan sebuah kalimat yang sanggup membuat dahinya mengerut membentuk lipatan kulit. "Kau ingat... tempat ini?"

"Ng?" merasa tak paham, Naruto segera merotasikan mata. Mereka ada di dalam sebuah rumah kayu reyot yang hampir bobrok termakan usia. Tapi tunggu... saphire miliknya terbuka kian lebar saat sekelebat ingatan menelisik ke dalam otaknya. "Ini... Sasuke ini..."

"Kau ingat?" desaknya tak sabar, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Sasuke?"

"Kau..."

Tidak ada yang tahu dengan isi kepala lelaki raven itu. Naruto semakin bingung ketika melihat Sasuke melangkah menuju tengah bangunan. Rumah kayu ini memiliki design koridor yang cukup luas. Koridor itu menyambungkan beberapa ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Meskipun tidak terlalu besar, namun letak penataannya membuat rumah ini terlihat lega dan nyaman.

"Sasuke—" seolah tersadar, Naruto tersentak mendapati dirinya duduk terikat pada sebuah kursi. Tangannya menyatu pada pegangan kursi, sementara kakinya juga berada terpisah pada kaki kursi. Ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa Sasuke melakukan semua ini kepada dirinya.

"Kau membunuh mereka—" jeda. Ekspresi menerawang Sasuke arahkan pada sebuah bulatan kapur di tengah koridor. Posisi yang berdekatan dengan sebuah tangga kayu, dan sampai matipun Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa pada kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. "...Orangtuaku... kau membunuh keduanya, Naruto."

Terkadang kenyataan memang pahit. Hidup itu klise seperti film yang terputar dalam bentangan layar kaca. Kesamaan tak hanya terjadi pada sebuah drama, tetapi juga kehidupan.

Naruto segera membantah tuduhan itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke, aku—"

"Kau membunuh mereka," tegasnya. Nada suara Sasuke berubah lebih berat dan menekan. Kilat matanya menggambarkan sebuah kebencian yang dalam. Dan ini merupakan ekspresi pertama yang Sasuke perlihatkan pada Naruto. "Kau menembakkan peluru ke jantung mereka—Ayah dan Ibuku. Kau merampas duniaku dalam sekejap waktu. Kau jahat Naruto. Kau pria yang sangat jahat."

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Suaranya begitu pilu, dan laki-laki itu mulai menangis menderaikan airmata di kedua pipinya. "Maafkan aku."

"Sekarang kau tahu kan, siapa diriku? Dulu kau pernah bertanya padaku, dari mana asal-usulku, dimana keluargaku, dan sekarang kau tahu—" ia tercekat. Memori menyakitkan berbaur di dalam otaknya. "Aku... Aku adalah... Aku adalah bocah yang kau bunuh kedua orangtuanya malam itu!" jeritnya parau. Seluruh emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam jiwanya terlepas sudah.

Naruto mengangguk pilu. Ia mengakui kesalahannya—dosanya. Inilah yang membuat hidupnya berjalan stagnan selama belasan tahun. Tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia merasa ketenangan sikap lelaki itu dapat menyalurkan kedamaian bagi mimpi-mimpi buruknya selama ini.

"Maafkan aku... sungguh maafkan aku," isak Naruto pedih.

"Maaf? Hanya itu?!" warna suara Sasuke meninggi. Naik dua oktaf hingga memukul perasaan Naruto. Pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara sebanyak ini, tapi semuanya dipakai untuk membeberkan dosa terbesar Naruto selama ia hidup dan bernapas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau adalah bocah itu. Maafkan aku, Sasuke..."

Pedih. Kulitnya seperti disayat tipis-tipis, lalu dagingnya dikoyak sedemikian rupa. Lelaki itu—Naruto, sudah melakukan dosa paling fatal hingga menghancurkan kehidupan bahagia seorang bocah kecil 12 tahun silam. Luka yang selama ini ia tutup-tutupi pada akhirnya terbuka kembali. Waktu tak pernah dapat menyembuhkannya, dan masa depan justru malah mempertemukannya kembali dengan pembunuh Ayah-Ibunya. Dunia memang kejam, tapi mungkin di sisi positifnya Sasuke tak perlu mencari pelaku pembunuhan 12 tahun lalu untuk membalaskan dendam. Karena lelaki itulah yang menghampirinya sendiri 3 tahun lalu untuk mengantarkan nyawanya yang busuk ke tangan Sasuke.

"Bajingan!" teriaknya kalap. Airmata berderai di pipi pemuda itu sama seperti halnya Naruto. Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik sebuah pistol yang tersemat di saku celananya lalu menembak kedua lengan Naruto setelah itu kedua kakinya yang terikat.

Suara raungan lelaki kuning itu terdengar getir. Rasa sakitnya bercampur nyeri yang ada di ulu hati. Naruto menyesali, mengapa harus Sasuke yang merenggut nyawa busuknya dari raga ini. Hanya karena demi uang, Naruto tega menghancurkan kehidupan seorang bocah yang tak berdosa. Ia sungguh salah, dan ia benar-benar pendosa.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mencoba memanggil lirih, menyadari sorot kebencian yang serasa menghujam ke dasar jantungnya benar-benar mematikan. "Aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku, Sayang..."

"DIAM!" satu tembakan melesat menembus perut Naruto. Panas menjalari area lambungnya, menyebabkan darah kental mengalir keluar dari dalam mulut. "Hanya kau... hanya tinggal kau saja."

"Sasshuh..." liquid merah menerobos kian banyak menuruni dagunya. "Akuh..." Naruto meringis. Pandangannya mulai berbayang seperti beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke pasti mencampur minumannya dengan obat bius agar mudah membawanya ke tempat ini.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Ia menangis tergugu sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dan membiarkan darah di mulut lelaki itu mengotori dirinya. "Aku membencimu..." gumamnya lemah. "Aku sangat membencimu, Brengsek!"

"Hkk...Sasu...aku...tidhak menembak...pistolku waktu itu."

Fakta terkuak, dan Sasuke menggeleng sambil meremas sisi wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Sementara ia hanya menunduk, dan terus menunduk menjatuhkan airmatanya.

"Aku...tidak per..nah...hhh...sanggup membunuh orang lain...hkk... Aku...terpaksa... Maaf... Aku benar-benar...hhh...terpaksa... Pu-putriku butuh biaya dan...harus di..operasi," Naruto merasa kepalanya semakin pening tak tertahankan. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, dan kelima peluru yang ditembakkan Sasuke ketubuhnya benar-benar bukan main sakitnya. Naruto sungguh tersiksa. "Tapi...Tuhan tahu orang seperti..ku...tidak pantas mendapatkan pertolongan... Dan—hkk...anakku pergi... Dia pergi..."

Tangis Sasuke masih terus berderai begitu derasnya. Bahkan suaranya sudah sesegukkan di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke tak berniat menyela ataupun menyangkal adanya rasa sakit yang menghantam hati terdalamnya ketika harus menghabisi nyawa lelaki ini. 12 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk memupuk kebencian, dan 3 tahunpun juga bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengecap apa itu cinta.

"Sasuke, maaf... Aku mohon maaf..."

Detik menitik kian berat. Kehampaan melanda seluruh dunianya, meruntuhkan harapan, serta menghanguskan cinta yang terpendam. Sasuke menjatuhkan keningnya pada lutut kaki Naruto, dengan gemetar ia meraih pistol di bawah kakinya lalu mengarahkan moncong senjata itu ke kepalanya sendiri.

 **Fin**

Ini... gaje. I know. Kena insomnia dan malah menghasilkan karya buruk seperti ini -_- Tapi saya ingin meramaikan arsip Narusasu biar tembus seribu. Dilema itu tak mengenakkan pemirsah...

Eits... tapi masih ada sambungannya kok di bawah. Anggep aja itu missing scene yang hilang dari cerita di atas.

 **...**

 **Kenyataan Naruto**

Malam itu Naruto mengarahkan ujung pistolnya di hadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Kedua pasangan suami istri itu sudah terlanjur melihat wajahnya dan wajah ketiga temannya yang lain. Tapi, jika harus membunuh, Naruto tidak akan sanggup. Ia hanya membutuhkan uang untuk biaya operasi putrinya—Himawari. Balita mungil berusia 4 tahun itu mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan mendiang istrinya—Hinata. Karena itulah Naruto begitu takut putrinya juga akan pergi seperti ibunya. Tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mau melakukan operasi sebelum ada dana yang masuk. Naruto tentu saja kalut. Ingin meminjam tapi tak tahu pada siapa. Alhasil ia menerima ajakan ketiga kawannya untuk merampok kediaman Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal sebagai saudagar kaya di distrik Konoha. Untunglah rumah keluarga itu jauh dari pemukim yang lain, jadi memudahkan aksi mereka untuk merampok dan menguras seluruh harta benda di rumah ini.

"Cepat bunuh mereka. Jangan sisakan saksi, itu berbahaya," bisik temannya yang bernama Deidara. Tangan Naruto gemetar begitu hebatnya membayangkan nyawa dua orang akan segera melayang oleh senjata berbahaya ini.

"Tapi Dei—"

Letusan senjata yang tak disangka oleh Naruto terdengar cukup nyaring di telinganya. Tapi bukan dia yang melakukannya, melainkan Kakuzu.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini," ucap lelaki itu tanpa merasa terbebani oleh dua mayat yang terkapar di hadapan mereka.

"Naruto!" bentak Hidan.

Seolah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto menoleh panik hingga menjatuhkan semua barang-barang curiannya di lantai.

"Ck, dasar Bodoh. Cepat ambil dan segera keluar dari sini," Hidan berucap gemas, lalu berlari mengikuti Kakuzu dan Deidara yang sudah berada di dalam van mereka.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Naruto memunguti perhiasan dan uang itu satu persatu, tapi ada sesuatu yang tertangkap di ekor matanya. Spontan Naruto menegakkan tubuh dan melihat sosok di atas tangga baru saja bersembunyi di antara tembok.

 **...**

 **Kenyataan Sasuke**

Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu menangis ketakutan. Ia baru saja melihat kedua orangtuanya mati dibunuh, dan tadi ia hampir ketahuan oleh salah satu perampok yang sedang memunguti barang curian di dekat jasad Ibunya. Sasuke memeluk lutut kakinya, lalu bersiap-siap mengintip dari lekukan tangga rumahnya yang menyerupai huruf 'L'. Namun ia terkejut, seorang pria berambut pirang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menemukannya dan dengan cepat membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke panik. Ia tak mampu melawan tenaga pria itu, dan hanya bisa memberontak lemah. Ketika ia berusaha menendang lelaki itu, ia sudah lebih dulu dipukul sampai matanya berkunang-kunang dan hanya mampu mengenali warna mata si pria yang sebiru lautan luas.

Keesokan paginya, ketika Sasuke sadar dari pingsan, ia menemukan dirinya tergeletak di pertengahan lekukan tangga, dan mendapati kejadian mengerikan semalam ternyata bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka. Kedua orangtuanya tewas dengan dada yang berlubang. Darah keduanya bahkan sudah mengering, dan jasadnya dipenuhi oleh lalat dan serangga lain. Sasuke kecil hanya mampu menjerit histeris. Pemandangan seperti ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat oleh seorang bocah kecil.

Sasuke hendak berlari, tetapi kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam dan berwarna hitam. Itu adalah pistol, milik penjahat semalam yang mungkin tertinggal karena terburu-buru pergi dari kediaman rumahnya. Diam-diam Sasuke menyimpan benda itu di kantungnya. Ia lalu berjanji, suatu saat ketika ia sudah besar dan dewasa, Sasuke akan mencari penjahat-penjahat itu kemudian membalas dendam kepada mereka.

Nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa.

 **Fin again**

Judul di fanfic ini aku ambil dari bahasa jerman. Falsch yang artinya Keliru. Entah nyambung atau enggak sih sama isi ceritanya.


End file.
